


....And Then I Just Walked Off Like Nothing Had Happened

by PhenomenalBrat



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Comfort, F/F, Flashbacks, Kelly and Lena friendship, Kelly is a hero, Kelly might need a hug, LCorp, LENA GETS A HUG, Minor Guardian Kelly, Minor Nia Nal, Original Character(s), Protective Kara, Side Story, Social Commentary, Wine, girl talk, lena needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhenomenalBrat/pseuds/PhenomenalBrat
Summary: Kelly springs into action, saving Lena from a very dangerous situation at Lcorp.  Lena and Kelly reminiscent about some painful experiences from the past as Kelly offers Lena some wisdom. Kara and Alex track down one of the attackers who got away.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	....And Then I Just Walked Off Like Nothing Had Happened

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: So the story that Kelly tells Lena here is a weird but true story. It's complicated and a little messy. All the usual trigger warning re: near sexual assault type things for this one.

I looked across the room at Lena as she sat on the couch nearly shivering uncontrollably despite the throw blanket I had given her. Her eyes were a little glanced as she sipped the tea I had given her. Alex was out trying to track down Kara to keep her from doing something stupid or dangerous.

The water from the sink ran over my hand, soothing the ache from where my fist had impacted the jaw of the first jerk who had attacked Lena earlier. Thank God for military training. I grabbed a bottle of white wine from under the counter and walked back over towards the couch. 

"Lena?"

It seemed to take her a minute to realize I was there. It was like she was lost in her thoughts for a minute. All things considered, a mild bit of Dissociating was to be expected. "Oh Kelly...I'm sorry. I-"

"It's fine," I assured her as I sat the wine bottles down along with two glasses.

She sighed. "I'm so stupid. How could I have been so careless."

"Lena." I grabbed her attention again as I sat on the couch, " You're not stupid. You were in your own building. You shouldn't have to be on guard 25/8." 

I looked on empathetically as she mulled that over. The gashes and tears in her dress were glaring as were the scratches along the side of her leg from where she'd been tackled to the ground. I shudder to think what might have happened if I had been even a few moments later. She looked over at my hand.

"He just tackled me to the floor out of nowhere." She was practically whispering. "And then the other guy was there and I couldn't get away. I couldn't- he was just right on top of me...and then the first one-"

When I had got to the parking garage, I had found Lena on the ground being attacked as one guy had clearly been attempting to push her dress up. He was trying to take some physical liberties I was not in the mind to allow ever!

"It's okay Lena."

"Thanks for the save, Kelly. I can't begin to-"

"You were just taken by surprise. "

"You're a good friend. I-"

"I'm sure your girlfriend would have done the same to that jackass…"

"Or worse. " She got an introspective look on her face for a second. "Has Alex caught up to Kara yet?" 

I sighed. The second attacker, who had fled, was probably the least lucky of the two at this moment. 

**. . . .**

**(3 hours ago)**

**(Trigger Warnings: Assualt, attempted sexual assault directed at Lena,fighting, blood and crude language in up coming flashback.)**

_ The smells of bleach and floor cleaners eked down the hall as I slipped out of my office. I had switched into my boots about an hour and a half ago after torturing my feet all day in a pair of gorgeous but calf killing 31/2 inch heels that Nia had gifted me for my birthday last month. _

_ I stepped down the hall, passing Sylvia the new janitor that had been hired last month to replace the old guy, Kristoph. I liked Sylvia much better. Kristoph always seemed to be leering at me. He had actually asked me out once as I recalled. I had explained quite pointedly that I was not interested and that I had a girlfriend. His response of, " Well sexuality is really just a perception. Have you ever gone out with a dude before?" Had completely turned my stomach. What a pompous, ignorant jackass with zero self awareness he was. First of all, that was no one's business but mine. _

_ "Night Sylvia." _

_ "Miss Olsen." She was formal but polite and warm in her tone as I passed her. _

_ Lena had text that she was heading out about 7 or 8 minutes ago so she couldn't be that far ahead. She had probably just reached the parking garage. I step in the elevator at the end of the hall. It would take me straight to the ground floor. _

_ As I stepped out of the elevator after a very fast 90 second of floating down 40 floors, I looked to the left side of the parking garage where I had parked. There was a weird grunting and struggling noise going on. A second later there was a scream that sounded distinctly like Lena's voice. _

_ "Aaaaa...ughjkl…" _

_ "Lay still bitch!" A dirty and gravely voice spoke as I moved closer. _

_ "Venice hurry up. We gotta go. Get the money and- _

_ "Shut up! I have unfinished business-" _

_ "No! Aaaa...uhggj…" _

_ "Ven-" _

_ As I got closer, moving around some cars, I saw Lena on the ground. A slender but rather staunchly built man wearing all black was on top of her, pulling at her dress. His hand was pushing at the hem of her dress as he pinned her to the floor while she struggled. The other man, who appeared much younger, was standing there looking scared and confused but making no move to stop his partner's advances.  _

_ I reached down pulling off my boot. Without warning, I flung it at the head of the man who was standing there watching. _

_ SMACK! It impacted him hard, sending him falling to the floor, taken by surprise. The other man looked up as I approached. Lena was still struggling and managed to roll his weight away while he was distracted.  _

_ Perhaps I was a bit viscous in my response as he moved to stand. My fist moved faster than him and I punched him square in his face, breaking his nose with the force and speed. The adrenaline in my body from the situation was giving me a boost I imagined.  _

_ "You bitch! Fuck you!" Venice screamed at me as he grabbed his bleeding nose and stumbled back. I was not in the mood to take chances and I immediately redoubled my attack, moving closer and kicking him in the groin hard. I wanted him on the ground. _

_ I heard the other man groaning and getting up and turned my attention to him. He looked a little panicked and confused. As he turned to run I threw my second boot at the back of his head knocking him down. Perhaps I was harsh as I moved closer to him. He was on his knees as I approached. I unfurled the shield from the red signal watch I wore that James had left me. I backhanded him across the head knocking him completely unconscious. _

_ By the time I turned back around Venice had taken off. I saw him sprinting toward an exit. I was torn behind chasing him or checking on Lena and my concern for her over rid my desire to stop that guy. I knelt down next to her, retracting the shield back into the watch. _

_ She looked a little in shock and confused as she sat up groaning from obvious soreness. I reached over tapping the button on her signal watch to call Supergirl for help while I glared over at the second attacker feeling disgusted.  _

_ "Lena?"  _

_ Before she could respond, Supergirl was rushing into the scene in a blur of red and blue.  _

_ "Lena!" Kara rushed to Lena's side and I moved around to give her room. _

_ "It's okay-" _

_ "How could I have been so-" _

_ "Shush...don't-" _

_ "Supergirl. The other one got away." _

_ Kara examined Lena's injuries and I could tell she was coming to a rather accurate conclusion, given how shaken up Lena was. She looked at me. "Blue bird is on the way. Drop that guy off at the station." Her voice was tense and angry. She pulled Lena into a hug, holding her and reassuring her. I could still see Lena trembling and Kara must of felt it cause she let Lena go very gently. I could already tell it was gonna be a long night. _

**. . . .**

**(Present)**

I actually wasn't 100% sure if Alex would be able to calm Kara down. She might join Kara in beating that guy into the ground. I couldn't say that I would blame her. 

"She must of caught that guy by now." I assured Lena.

Lena leaned back into the couch. She pulled the blanket tighter around her.

"It's so stupid. It's just two random guys and I can't- I was so... Thanks for being my  _ Guardian  _ angel Kelly." She sighed and closed her eyes and I could see her physically holding back tears.

"Everyone gets taken by surprise sometimes." I was soft in my delivery as I consoled her.

"Have you?"

I snorted, almost laughing morosely. "A few times. I've had a few close calls."

**. . . .**

***(15 years ago) Kelly is 17**

**( Trigger warning: Crude language, attempted sexual assault, running, verbal and physical harassment, etc in up coming flashback)**

_ The sun had already dipped low in the sky by the time I left the local Boys and Girls club. Hisanis mom had offered me a ride and to join them for dinner at that 'All you can eat buffet but Aunty had already assured me that she or James would swing by to grab me at 7.  _

_ As it crept up on 725 and Noone had shown up, it became increasingly clear that either auntie or James had forgotten or some wires got crossed. So with the lights being turned low and the building being cleared plus me being unwilling to accept a ride from Brian the teen councilor after some weird, " tries to kiss me and feel me up on a boat" type stuff had gone down, that I politely kept to myself, I decided to just take a short cut home using the railroad tracks.  _

_ The railroad tracks that ran past a street near Auntie's house basically created a straight shot for me to get home rather than walking down the street where I would have to add an extra two blocks to my walk because of all the turning. The air smelled a little like smoke. I expected that though as I made my way down the tracks. I probably should not have been on the tracks. I knew a meth lab had been busted in the woods around here but I felt confident in my own ability to get myself home. Technically in the tracks, it was just a 10 minute walk. I was 17 after all, not 7. Besides if anything happened, James had taught me to just knee attackers in the crotch. I didn't generally enjoy going to violence though. _

_ I was probably about half way down the tracks when I heard the noise behind me as someone or rather two people stepped out of the woods around the tracks. The sound of the rocks on the ground, moving as they stepped up onto the tracks and started walking, was deafening. Shit.  _

_ "Hey baby girl. Where are you going?" The guy coming up on my right side spoke up. _

_ Why he thought that was a reasonable thing to say, I will never know. The other guy. Whom I noticed was shirtless as I looked out of the corner of my eye, started laughing like his friend had told a really great joke.  _

_ Weirdly my, 'I don't want to die or be raped actually' sensor in my brain had been reignited by my funny but horrible near drowning experience during the summer so two weird guys popping out of the woods was making me tense. _

_ "Don't be shy. I'm not trying to hurt you. I just wanna talk to you." The first guy continued speaking as they followed me. _

_ After a few seconds, the second guy who must have grown impatient, grabbed my arm, turning me to face him and effectively stopping me where I was. _

_ "You think you're too good to talk to us. Huh. Rude bitch!" _

_ "Hey calm down." The first guy acted as if he was the hero saving me. His hand was on my shoulder. "You're cute. I ain't trying to hurt you. How old is you?" He asked the question like he had a right to know anything about me. I honestly wished men would stop being like this.  _

_ "I- uhm-" _

_ My brain, within the span of about 20 seconds quickly began calculating how likely I was to get raped if I didn't answer verses if I answered with the truth verses answering with a lie. The noise of the shirtless guy already pulling the button on his dirty pants that seems to be khakis indicated that there was no peaceful way out forthcoming.  _

_ I pulled away from them stepping back and trying to decide between fighting or running very quickly. Why the fuck did I choose to walk down the railroad tracks anyways. I was so stupid. I should have known better. Granted I should be able to walk safely anywhere without having to fear getting raped or mugged but even at 17, I was aware that that was not the reality of the world we live in. _

_ The first guy pushed me. I caught myself before I fell to the ground. "Relax baby. I'm just trying to be nice to you." _

_ The second guy was laughing again as he stepped closer. My adrenaline felt like it was spiking through my body as I stepped back some more. And then like some errant instinct running through my mind and body, I turned and ran, not caring if they got offended or anything. There was a street up ahead that cut through the railroad tracks. It was only about 2 blocks from Aunties house too. If I made it to the street, there would at least be cars or street lights. _

_ I could hear them behind me as I ran. The word, "bitch" was being hurled at my back. I imagined some rather awful scenarios as I got closer to the street. I felt like I should scream but I hadn't managed to do so. Then again, why scream if Noone was around to help anyways.  _

_ I reached the road only to feel a hand on my jacket, pulling at my blue Hoodia. _

_ "You-" The first guy started speaking but whatever he was gonna say was cut off by the sound of a car heading down the road. I pulled away from him, taking a few steps, and was nearly run over by the approaching car. It stopped before hitting me. The window rolled down and a familiar though usually annoying voice spoke. "Kelly?" Sister Douglas' son, Darnell was in the car. He was the piano player for church choir and the way she bragged about it, you'd think her husband being a deacon hadn't greased the wheels for him. "You okay?" _

_ He was a big dude, a solid 6 foot 4, 200 pounds and more on the muscle side that the girth side but definitely not scrawny. a He opened the door, stepping out with the car in park, the other guys decided against confrontation and backed off, taking off down the tracks in a run. I probably could of hugged him just then as my body seemed to be wearing down from the adrenaline as the actual fear hit me and I paused to collect myself.  _

_ "Hey. I'm-" _

_ "Do you need a ride?" _

_ I tried not to sound too eager or scared of what had just happened. "Yes!" I responded immediately. Darnell was a teddy bear. I had known him forever; Like his mom was and had been one of Aunties for many years now. Darnell gave a sense of innocence and safety. On top of all that he constantly gave me the vibe that he wasn't sexually attracted to women at all but I was never gonna bring that up. I moved around the car and he unlocked the door so I could sit in the passenger's seat. Within a moment we were taking off. _

__ **. . . .**

**(Present)**

"...so what I'm saying is, that you can be totally on guard and still end up in danger. You shouldn't have needed to be on guard walking around the parking area of a building you own.

Lena oddest quietly. 

"Lena I'm so sorry that happened to you."

Lena looked me over before responding. "I'm sorry about what happened to you too. That should never have happened. "

"It was all just so weird and messed up. But, I think the messier part of the whole thing was-" I shook my head remembering this part, "Darnell dropped me off as I just- I just said thanks, told him it was just a crazy stupid misunderstanding and that I over reacted alittle. Then I just walked off like nothing had happened. "

"Oh Kelly-" I could see the empathy on Lena's face. I reached across the couch, touching her knee in a safe friendly gesture. "That's why I don't want you to do the same. It's really not healthy. You just end up randomly replaying that stuff in your head trying to calculate what you should have done.

"Survived is all you  _ should have  _ done." Lena commented in a gentle way.

I gave her a pointed look. "That's a good point. Surviving and getting justice  _ is _ all  _ you _ could do at that moment. "

Lena looked down at the floor for a minute. "I need to beef up security on night shift. I can't have that happen again. I don't want that to happen to anyone else."

"Good. You're being as cautious as possible. Anything else is the fault of jackass men being perverts."

Lena looked momentarily scandalized by my language despite her cursing all the time when talking about men she didn't like. "Kelly. Thank you...for everything. You're an amazing friend. "

"So are you." I assured her. "I wouldn't be here if you weren't."

**. . . .**

It had been about 10 minutes of small talk after I finished telling Lena about the incident from my past, when Kara flew through the window of the apartment. She was carrying Alex. She put her down and Alex quickly made her way over to me. 

"Found him." That was all Alex quietly whispered to me. She proved herself up on the air of the chair. 

"Good." One less loose end was a good thing.

Kara glided across the floor and walked to Lena's side of the couch. "Hey babe. We got him."

Lena leaned back as Kara had slid in behind her and rested her head on Kara's chest.

"How are you doing Lena? You holding up?" Alex asked in concern.

Lena sighed. "I'll live."

"Lena-"

"I've definitely had better treatment in my life. I don't ever want to experience that in life again. "

"I got you babe. I'm gonna protect you."

"Kara I'm not a damsel in-"

"I know-"

Watching them banter was cute. I almost felt like I was witnessing a private moment though. 

"How are you holding up?" Alex asked me. "You really saved the day. You're a hero. I mean…" she blushed looking down at me softly, "You're always my hero-"

I smiled feeling relieved about everything. "I'm fine. The old military training had to be good for something."

"Kelly was definitely my  _ Guardian  _ angel tonight." Lena spoke up. Kara and Alex nodded as they shared a look.

"So are you two going to tell us what happened when you caught that guy. Alex's hand was...bloody...like someone else blood was smear a little on the back and I was sure there was a story here, especially since it took them about 4 hours to catch one guy.

"That is-" Kara began.

-a kind of surprisingly long story. "

I gestured to the tea and wine on the table. "It's definitely a night for long stories." Any communication was probably better than walking off as if nothing had happened.

**FIN**

Thank you for reading. Please feel free to leave comments, questions and Kudos or constructive criticism. 

**Author's Note:**

> Author's notes: There was some back and forth in the decision of how to do the fight in the parking garage and what was the appropriate level of violence that Kelly would employ given her personality versus how her military training affects her fighting style. I hope the non lethal but decisive style I imagine for Kelly adds up as your reading. I also hope the show gives us more scenes and content of Kelly being Guardian or her own unique superhero name.
> 
> Author's notes: The story that Kelly tells Lena is actually a true story. Quite frankly as a woman, you really get harassed and nearly sexually assaulted by men at the drop of a hat. You're expected to be on guard 25/8. Granted, why I decided to walk down railroad tracks on the dark was rather ridiculous but also maybe it would be great also if men sorta stopped terrorizing women who are just walking and minding their own business. Needless to say, I thought this story would blend in well and make sense for Kelly to relate to Lena and offer valuable lessons and food for thought for the reader.
> 
> -BJ


End file.
